Hate That I Love You
by VHudRocksxxx
Summary: NEW STORY!. Gabriella and Troy hate eachother, but unfortuantly their parents are best friends and decided to book a 3 week holiday. Will the two teens get along? TxG Rated T/M PLAESE REVIEW xx
1. Chapter 1

Hate That I Love You

Gabby's POV

I walked through the doors of East High, my 5inch red stiletto heels clicked against the glistening floor, attracting many heads to turn and stare at me. Swinging my hips from side to side i smirked and continued walking. This is always a regular occurrence.I'm head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Unlike many cheerleaders, i'm down to earth and talk to everyone.

Turning the corner i noticed my two best friends chatting away next to our lockers. Strutting over to them they became aware of my presence.

"Hiya" I greated both of them, as the tall blonde pulled me into a hug. Her name is Sharpay, she is known as the ice queen to most people. Sharpay's family are rich and she and her twin brother Ryan get what ever they want. Although Sharpay has the characteristics to scare anyone she has a heart of gold.

"Hey sweetie, how was your date Saturday night?"Taylor the one with short hair asked me. Taylor moved here when we were in 4th grade, She is one of the smartest and sweetest girls in school.

Opening my locker i blushed slightly. I tried to focus on something to keep the smile from forming on my lips. Too late i started grinning i couldn't help it. "Good.. Amazing.. Okay it was perfect. he took me on his parents boat and we had dinner on it" I said smiling at the thought.

"Omg" They both said simultaneously.

"Aww hunny, that does sound perfect" Sharpay replied.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" I asked changing the subject.

" you no this and that, hung out with chad mostly" Taylor said holding back a smile. Chad is her boyfriend of 6 months, they are inseparable. I get on with chad but his choice of friends im not to thrilled about.

"what about you shar?"

"Uhh hate to break it to you Gabs but Bolton alert!" She quickly stated pointing behind me.

"Uhh great that's all i need on a Monday morning" Reluctantly turning around i came face to face with Troy Bolton. His ice blue eyes connected with my brown orbs.

"Montez" Troy spoke calmly as a smirk formed onto his lips.

"Bolton" I spat back with all the spite i could. Troy Bolton, what can i say about him? Maybe he is the biggest prick i have ever met. He is a player and the basketball captain. Unfortunately for me our mum's are best friends, they went to college together and even planned us at the same time.

Getting impatient i snapped "Shouldn't you be fucking one of my cheerleaders now ?" Their was attitude in my voice i didn't care he deserved it. People around us stopped and looked at us, muttering things about me and it.

"oooooh" His little poesy behind him said. No one ever stands up to Troy Bolton. Not wanting to cause a scene Troy replied "See you tonight" smiling he pushed past me, making our shoulders brush. I turned around and watched him and his little poesy turn the corner.

Turning back around to face Taylor and Sharpay they just smiled and Sharpay said " That was good" I giggled.

"Anyway i got to go meet Andy" I spoke walking in the opposite direction to Troy. Andy is my current boyfriend, we have been dating for one year and he is the football captain. Of course Troy and Andy hate eachother which is bonus points.

Sneaking up behind Andy . I placed my hands over his eyes and said "Guess who?"

"Uhh shrek?" His husky voice replied. Giggling i removed my hands, as he turned around i playfully smacked his arm. He is 6ft, has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey!" i said, putting on a grumpy face.

"Aww i'm sorry baby" He pulled me by the waist and crashed his lips onto mine. Kissing him back he gently pushed me against the lockers, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Pulling back i then entwined our fingers together.

" So do you wanna hang out tonight, my parents arnt home" He added as we started walking down the packed hall. Me and Andy haven't had sex yet, im a virgin. Andy really wants to do it but im not ready. I want my first time to be special not a quick shag before his parents get home.

"Ohh im sorry i can't, remember every Monday and Thursday we have dinner with the Bolton's" I replied pushing past people. For the past 6 years our parents make us do a family night which involves me having to talk and look at Troy without throwing up.

"Ohh" Was all he said, i know Andy doesn't like me being around Troy.

"i'm sorry, i'll make it up to you" I kissed his cheek and disappearing into my homeroom.

As the day went on me and Troy both did our usual sarcastic comments and wise cracks, around dinner time, i had enough. In English Troy told everyone about the time in 5th grade i went around all day with my skirt tucked in my knickers. P.E was next it was time for payback.

- In PE-

I walked into the lesson a little late followed by an unenthusiastic Sharpay. She hated PE. "Ahh miss Montez and Miss Evans so glad you could join us" Jack Bolton, Troy's dad and he is also the PE teacher shouted.

"Sorry sir" we both said making our way to the bleachers.

"Why are you so late, too busy fucking Andy?" A smirking Troy shouted down to me.

"Oh yea i almost forgot, your mum called you left your rash cream at home " I smirked back as the people around him said "eww", "that's gross dude" they all scooted away from leaving him sit by himself.

"Gabriella, Troy enough" Jack Barked. Oh but that wasn't enough the reason me and Sharpay were late because i replaced Troy's body soap with blue food dye. Paybacks a bitch.

-After School-

Pulling the car in the driveway i noticed Jack and Troy's cars. "Oh goody" i mumbled , slamming my car door shut, and taking a sip of my coffee. Unlocking the front door, i immediately heard the laughs and voices of Lucie, Jack, Mum, and Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella your 30 minutes late" The ringing voice of my mother called from the living room. Removing my sunglasses, i walked across the wooden floor and into the living room. My eyes quickly landed on a blue Troy sitting in the corner of the room. I burst out laughing.

"Omg what happened to you Troy, you look like a smurf" I spoke trying to act like normal. All over his exposed skin Troy was blue. It had worked.

"Somebody replaced my body soap with blue dye" Troy said through gritted teeth. i think he knew it was me that's the funny part.

"Oh dear, you should do something about it" I replied smiling innocently.

"Mum, Dad im telling you it was her" Troy shouted at me.

"Troy you don't accuse people of stuff, i through we taught you that. Anyway hi Gabriella" Lucie Troy's mum said to me. Hearing small feet running from the Garden i was quickly jumped on by a small frizzy haired girl. It was Maddie Troy's six year old sister. "Gabby!" She screamed. Smiling i spun her around " Hey Maddie"

" So what's for tea mum?" I questioned feeling a pair of blue eyes piercing the side of my head.

"Noodles" She replied, walking into the kitchen. Taking her seat next to Jack, i involved myself in the conversation until dinner was ready.

-At The Dinner Table-

I sat next to Jack and Maddie, oppcosite me was Troy. Listening slightly to the conversation being discussed, i twirled the noodles around on my plate. In the middle of eating, Jack called to us "Okay kids we have something to tell you" looking up from my food i quickly said "your moving?" I spoke crossing my fingers.

"uhh no not quiet" Jack said.

"Their moving" Troy butted in.

"But on smurf" I replied.

"Enough!" All our parents called. Jack continued "well in 2 weeks it is the summer holidays and we have booked a 3 week holiday in the Bahamas" Jack finished and my mouth feel wide open. 'What 3 weeks with Troy? No Way,someone shoot me now' i thought snapping me out my thought i heard Maddie jumping and screaming.

"That's so cool!"Maddie screamed running and hugging our parents.

"So what do you to think of it Gabby, Troy?" Lucie asked, as i was still in shock. At the same time me and Troy stood up and shouted "No Way!"

"Their is no way, i'm spending 3 weeks stuck with little miss perfect over their!" Troy pointed at me across the table. Angry i picked up my glass of water and chucked the contents over Troy. "Gabriella!" My mother shouted at me. Smiling i sat back down, picked up my folk and watched Troy walk around the table. He picked up my dish and placed the noodles and sauce over my head. I screamed the noodles felt like worms, standing up a few went down my top.

"Gabriella, Troy stop it!" Were the calls from our parents. Not listening i grabbed a hand full of noodles of Jack's plate and rubbed them into Troy's blue face. Troy mimicked my actions. Soon i felt Jack's strong arms weap around me, pulling me into the joining living room.

"Calm down the pair of you" My mum shouted at us standing in the middle of us.

"Now you too clean yourselves up and this mess then will talk" Jack growled. After washing up in silence i went upstairs to take a shower, i was so sticky. Stripping my cloths off i stood in the shower and let the hot water soak my body. 10 minutes later i stepped out the shower and changed in some grey sweatpants and a red top. Great now it was time to face the music.

Walking out the bathroom i saw troy come out of the en suite bathroom. Giving him evil looks i walked towards the stairs. "This is your fault, why did you chuck water over me?" Troy asked coming behind,my answer was simple "fuck off" and bounced down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sit down now!" Jack pointed at the sofa.

"You listen carefully, you both are not going to ruin this vacation for the rest of us. The pair of you are going to get along, or else" Jack finished staring at us. This vacation was going to be hard.

**Hey guys please tell me what you think. And please review XD xx **


	2. Chapter 2

Hate That I Love You 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!!! XD**

_"I Love You" Troy said looking deeply into my brown orbs. _

_Smiling i replied "I Love you too" soon his lips smashed onto mine, kissing him back he slipped his tongue into my mouth as i slowly walked backwards towards the bed. Landing with Troy on top of me i slipped my hands under his black t-shirt and started caressing his abs. _

Jumping awake, i sat up and looked around the familiar room. It was Maddie's, turning to my left i saw her sleeping peacefully while holding one of her many teddies. Turing my head back around to the right my eyes landed on the pink clock that read 4.30 am. 'Uhh great'.

2 weeks had past and in a few hours we will be off to the Bahamas. Mum and Lucie throught it would be good if we stayed here. Thank god i got to share with Maddie.

Lieing back down i got comfy and started to fall back asleep but 2 minutes later i was being woken by the barking voice of Jack. "Morning girls, time to get up!" he called opening the Pink curtains which had 'princess' stamped all over. Every part of her room was covered in pink, Sharpay would be proud. Hearing Maddie stirring awake i also groaned "5 more minutes" i replied putting a pillow over my head to stop the sunlight hurting my eyes.

"Now!" immidatley followed by the shout of Jack i felt the sudden coldnestas the warm bedcovers were pulled off. Defeated i reluctantley got up and went into the bathroom and changed into; a pair of red sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt and black flip flops.

An hour later we were all downstairs eating breakfast. Biting into my toast, i watched Troy talking to someone on the phone. As my eyes studied his features i found out he actually isn't bad looking. The black V neck top he wore showed of his sculpted muscles and well his washed out skinny jeans showed off his fine ass!

What am i saying? Gabriella you hate him, he hates you end of!

"Okay the luggage is in the car, everyone ready?" Jack asked walking into the massive kitchen.

"Yep" My mum and Lucie said. Washing up my plate, i then grabbed my purse and sun glasses and made my way outside.

Opening Jack's car door i was stopped by Lucie "oh sweetie, their isn't enough room with all the luggage, you will have to go in the car with Troy and Maddie" I was about to protest when my mother shot me a look. 'oh for god sake, can this holiday get any worse?' i spoke to myself.

"Ok" I repiled with no tone in my voice. Stomping over to the car, i jumped into the passenger seat. Fixing my hair in the mirror, i watched Troy stepping out the house followed by Jack and Maddie. As he strolled over to the car he shot me a dirty look which i happily returned.

-At The Airport-

As Troy pulled the car in a parking space, i slowly opened my eyes and stared at Troy.

"What?" He smirked.

"You no what, you could have got us killed!" I was referring to his idiotic driving. Seeing our parents pull up next to us, i got out the car still shaking and helped Maddie out the backseat.

"You okay Gabby?" My mum asked me. I must admit i was feeling a little sick.

"Uhh yea but im going in the car with you home" Taking Maddie's hand and my luggage i followed everyone into the busy airport. 5 minutes later we were all waiting in the terminal for the plane. This was the part i hated, taking a seat next to my mum i started reading 'OK' magazine.

"Flight 45b to the Bahamas, is now boarding" A high pitched voice screamed to the ever growing crowd.

"Okay kids i think we are split up so be careful" Jack spoke as he showed the aged man his ticket. Getting in the plain i started looking for my seat 'ahh seat 12, got it' Smiling i sat down next to the window finally peace and quiet away from Troy Bolton. Hearing someone sit down next to me i turned my head and saw oh yes! a smirking Troy!

"What do you want?" I asked.

"This is my seat" Troy replied getting comfy. Looking behind me i searched for my mum, their she was sitting next to Lucie and Maddie and Jack sitting behind. This is so unfair!

-30 minutes later-

All i could hear is Troy draining voice, he keeps going on and on about bloody basketball. Rummaging through my bag i spotted my ipod. Hallelujah my saviour putting the ear phones in my ear i triead turning it on. No Luck! i forgot to charge the blasted thing, remembering the flight is 4 hours i slided back into my seat and carried on listing to a now singing Troy. This is going to be a long flight!

**Sorry it's short i just havn't had time to work on it please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since i uploaded my computer decided it didn'[t want to work anymore anyway here is the next chapter please read and review. Also i have another story i would like to do can you please look at it and review XD **_

**_Hate that i love you 3 _**

Opening the rented car door i grabbed hold of my oversized handbag and bright red suitcase and pushed my way out the car. "I have never been more happy to be somewhere i didn't wanna be in my entire life!" i mummbled slamming the car door on Troy, who was half way out the car.

The four hour flight was a nightmare, all Troy would do is talk, sing and more bloddy singing. The last 20 minutes of the flight all he did was act like a 5 year old boucing in his seat going are we there yet? Honestly you would get more sence out of a gold fish than him.

Taking a look at the hotel it wasn't that bad. It was right next to the beach and have 3 massive pools and tones of cute boys. I know im still dating Andy but looking dosn't hurt. Suddleny i was snapped out my throughts by Bolton pushing me out the way. 'Uhh he better stay out my way this holiday or i will kill him' i throught in my head.

After Lucie, mum and Jack got everyhting out the car i took hold of Maddie's hand and followed Troy and Jack into the main Lobby. The Lobby was stunning fit for a queen i heard Lucie say. As Jack come back towards our little group he shook his head and said "We have a bit of a problem."

"Problem?.. What problem?" I asked.

"One of the single sweets was doubled booked, and that one was yours Gabriella"

"Well Gabriella and Troy are gunna have to share" Lucie said.

The annoying chuckle of Troy come to a stop as mine and his faces went blank. Share? Share with Troy Bolton? there is no way in hell im sharing with that whore. I swear if i stay in the same room as him i'll catch some of his diseases.

"Hell no!" Troy shouted attracting many of the passsing people to turn their head and look at us.

"Mum please can't i share with you, ill sleep on the floor just not with him" I pleaded adding the last few words with spite.

"Look kids i'm sorry Gabriella your sharing with Troy and that's final" Jack barked getting annoyed with the situation.

Giving up im slowly followed everyone to the lift. This is going to be the worst holiday ever i thought. I had the whole holiday planned in my head sun,beach and spend as much time away from everyone else but now that ruined all thanks to Troy Bolton.

"Okay Jack, Me and Maddie are in room 306 just a couple of rooms down and Maria is next door in room 307" Lucie said passing Troy the card.

"Remember meet us downstairs for dinner at 8.00, dress smart and behave the pair of you" Jack called.

As Troy opened the door i followed his footsteps into the hotel room their was a living area, kitchen, bathroom and a double bed right in the middle of the room. Wait a double bed?

"Uhh there is only one bed" I pointed out making my self look an idiot.

"No shit sherlock!, looks like were gunna have to share, i'm sure Andy will love that" A cheecky smiled played on his lips as he finsished his sentance.

"Don't get any ideas Bolton i would catch something off you and you get the couch" I spoke starting to get annoyed. Chucking my suitcase on the bed Troy mimicked my actions, and started unpacking.

"Well at least i'm not a virgin, and i don't think so im sleeping on the bed you can join me or you can have the couch" Troy smirked and walked into the bathroom carrying his red and white swim trunks.

Angry i shouted after him "I'm not a virgin!" I don't need the likes of Troy Bolton knowing i still havn't had sex.

A couple of minutes later Troy returned wearing the swimtrunks and holding a towel. Wow he did look good! Snap out of it Gabriella you hate him.

Clearing my throght i ignored him and continued unpacking.

"Not a virgin a'y?" he asked with his famous Troy Bolton smirk.

"No i'm not" I bluntly told him and went into the bathroom myself while he exited the room.

* * *

At the Beach

Finding a good spot on the crowded beach i placed my bright pink towel onto the white sand and took off my black cover up and was left in my 'rock n roll' bikin. It was so hot perfect for me to get a tan instead of having these pale legs. Covering myself in cream i gazed around the beach and spotted 'Oh yes!' the famous Troy Bolton sitting between 5 girls all giggling at his lame chat up lines.

Jelously swept over me i couldn't stop staring at the them. Snapping me out my throughts my mobile started buzzing, looking at text message it was off Sharpay.

_hey hunny, how is the Bahamams? _

_You okay? How is it going with Bolton? Tb Love ya Shar xxx_

Smiling i replied _Hiya yea i'm good on the beach, and you will never belive it i'm sharing a room with Bolton ;( _

_don't tell Andy hunny. Gabxxx _

_Sharing with bolton? Havn't you killed him yet it's your chance :) _

_Anyway g2g ttl Love Ya Shar xxx_

"I bet sharpay is having a right laugh at this" i throught looking back over at the group, Troy was no where to be seen where did he go?

Not thinking anymore about it i put in my ipod and put on 'In My head' by jason derulo and lied down in the blazing sun.

10 minutes later i was interupted by Troy poring freezing water all over me. Screaming i yanked out my ear phones and stared up at a laughing Troy.

"you think that fucking funny?" I asked pissed off.

Troy just nodded and continued laughing his head off.

Grabbing hold of my belongings i got up and made my way back to the hotel in a huff. What part of leave me alone didn't he understand. Maybe he is retarded. these were the throughts running through my mind as i walked into the hotel lobby. Stomping around the corner to the elevator i went flying as a muscly guy walked straight into me. This is so not my day.

"Omg i am so sorry" The husky voice of the guy spoke.

Looking up at the guy my words got stuck in my throught he was gorgeous. dark black hair and brown eyes like mine he looked to be in his early 20's finding my words all i said was "uhh..It's okay"

Holding out his hand for me i took it and got up off the floor and dusted my self off.

"There is a party tommrow night 11o'clock at the hotel, you up for it? i can get you in for free to say i'm sorry"

"Okay sounds good" I replied and picked up my bag and towel.

"Ok see you tommrow night then" With that he walked away around the corner.

Smiling i walked up to my room and got ready for dinner tonight.

* * *

Arriving at the Lobby everyone exceptt for Troy were waiting their smiling i walked over to them and gave them all a hug. Picking up Maddie i asked her "you having fun?"

"yep, dad took me to the swimming pool today while mummy and Maria sun bathed" She smiled big. Giggling i placed her back on the floor and looked at Jack the poor guy looked knackered.

"What did you dotoday sweetie?" Lucie asked.

"went down to the beach for a few hours and Troy decided to chuck freezing water all over me" I replied with a fake smile.

"Oh my dear i'm sorry sweetie, he will apologize when he gets his backside here" Lucie spoke.

10 minutes later Troy finally arrived and everyone didn't look impressed. i think i;m going to enjoy this dinner.

"What happened to don't be late son?" Jack asked starring at him.

"Uhh sorry dad didn't realise the time" Troy spoke itching the back of his neck like he does when he lies.

"And would you like to explain why you chucked water all over Gabby?" Luci asked while she and Maria folded their arms.

Putting on his famous Troy Bolton smile he shrugged his shoulders and said sorry. Uhh like he meant it. Anyway sitting down for dinner i sat between mum and Maddie while Lucie, jack and Troy sat the other side of the table.

After dinner me and Troy made our way up to our room in silence. I was so tired after today i can't wait to finally get some sleep, grabbing hold of my blue tank top and white bed shorts i walked into the bathroom to change while Troy talked to someone on the phone, typical.

A couple of minutes later Troy was no where to be seen taking my chance i got into the bed and turned off the bed side light. Slowly falling asleep i was interrupted by troy getting in bed by me. opening my eyes i turned on the light and said "Hell No!, i got in bed first get out"

"Montez just leave it im tiread to had a busy night" He spoke turning th eopposite way to me.

"what fucking one of them sluts on the beach?" I said grabbing the sheet on the bed and going on the sofa.

"Yep, what were you stalking me huh montez?" There was some cockiness in his voice as he spoke.

"Your so funny Bolton"

"Goodnight Montez sweet dreams" He said in a gay tone.

"Fuck off!" were the last words to leave my mouth the first day of the holiday was over and i don't no how much more i can take.

_**Please review! **_

**_Thanks VHudRocks xxx_**


End file.
